The context of the present invention is that of receivers of audiovisual transmissions, for example digital television receivers. In this context, a broadcaster transmits audiovisual signals corresponding to audiovisual transmissions that users can see and listen to on their receivers. Within the field of digital television, the network broadcasts audiovisual transmissions more commonly referred to as “events”, as well as data intended to reference them. These data are defined in the DVB-SI specifications (“Digital Video Broadcast-specification for Service Information”) EN 300 468 V1.3.1 (published by the ETSI). They take the form of tables and descriptors which describe the objects transmitted on the broadcasting network. A service is an uninterrupted string of events broadcast on a specified stream.
The DVB-SI standard defines in particular the format of tables such as: NIT, SDT, EIT and possibly BAT. The NIT table gives the general structure of the network and indicates the list of transport streams and of services broadcast. The SDT table gives additional information relating to the services, for example the plaintext name of a service. The EIT table indicates a list of events for each service, and in particular the events currently being broadcast. The BAT table contains information about several services grouped together into a package, these services may arise from several broadcasting networks.
With the aid of the data contained in these tables, the receiver knows the general content of the audiovisual events broadcast by the network. The data transmitted on a service can be of audiovisual or just audio nature.
The existing systems do not make it possible to hear several audio sources at one and the same time. Thus, it is not possible during the showing of an event to simultaneously hear the sound belonging to this service and background music broadcast by another service, these two audio contents being chosen independently of one another by the user. The present invention aims to solve this problem and affords the user high listening comfort during the showing of events originating from a broadcasting network.